Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power transmission device, and in particular to a power transmission device for computer apparatuses.
Description of the Related Art
In general, computer apparatuses such as network servers need to consume large amounts of power, and power transmission devices are utilized to transmit the power supplied from power supplies to the mother boards of the computer apparatuses.
In general, a power transmission device includes many electronic components for power regulation and management. As shown in FIG. 1, the electronic components P30 of the power transmission device P1 are usually disposed on two circuit boards P10 and P20, which are stacked on each other, in order to properly take advantage of the internal space of the computer apparatus. Moreover, it is convenient for the maintenance of the power transmission device P1 by deposing the electronic components P30 on the circuit boards P10 and P20 since the current quantity of the power transmission device P1 is great.
In the conventional art, the power transmission device P1 utilizes the copper pillars P40 to support the upper circuit board P20 and separate circuit board P10 from circuit board P20. Moreover, there are two electrical connectors P50 respectively disposed on the circuit boards P10 and P20. The power transmission device P1 utilizes a wire P60 to connect to the electrical connectors P50.
Although power transmission devices have generally been adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Consequently, it is desirable to provide a solution for the problem of how to improve power transmission devices and decrease the cost of manufacturing.